


Discoveries Early On

by Swinky Swanks (SpobSpucci)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpobSpucci/pseuds/Swinky%20Swanks
Summary: Sabo and Ace discover something new and decide to get some extra help from Luffy.





	Discoveries Early On

“Sabo, look what I found.” Ace hoists himself up onto the branch of the tree by the bandits’ hideout. Sabo’s legs dangle from the tree, looking over Ace to see whatever it is he’s brought with him. He expects food or small treasures, but Ace only carries a little book of sorts. 

“What is that?” He asks, and Ace flips open a page. Blocks of text are all over the one page, and some of the words foreign to Sabo. He was taught to read well, but he doesn’t know what some of it means from a quick glance. The opposing page is more odd, though. It’s got a woman posed on the entire page, completely naked. One hand fondles her own bare breast and the other rests on her thigh. 

“I still can’t read very well, but from what I see this is a whole book about that thing you saw the men doing to the women in the Gray Terminal.” Ace flips to another page, this time it’s both a woman and a man. 

“Yeah. I saw them sometimes when I lived in the forest, the men would chase the women and take off their clothes. It didn’t sound like they wanted them to do it, but it happened a few times. I never really figured out what they were doing or why though, so I don’t really know.” Sabo says, looking over Ace’s shoulder at the pages. Ace nods. 

“Weren’t you ever curious as to why the people in the trash heap were doing that though? I am. I think this book is all about that though, here you take a look.” He hands the book over to Sabo, whose eyes begin to scan the words on the page. 

“Where did you get this thing, anyways?” Sabo asks, and Ace shrugs. 

“At Dadan’s, I just found it. I think it was in Dogra’s junk. Come on, what does it say?” Ace tugs incessantly at Sabo’s shoulder, trying to get a good look at the written columns. 

“‘Excerpt: Tantalizing Trepidations… Her lips were soft, softer than her skin. They were wet and gorgeous, molding to mine as if it were meant to be. Despite our initial meeting, she began to kiss me back with a ferocity I had not expected. Her fingers wandered down my chest and I could only imagine what her slick would feel like in my own--’” Sabo reads aloud. 

“Boring. I want to know what it _is._ ” Ace rolls his eyes. 

“Okay, okay, let me see.” Sabo looks over the pages again, flipping though various naked bodies and random columns. “Okay, here. ‘Sex Advice: Bringing your sex life from good to great.’”

“Sex?” Ace asks. 

“Yeah. I’m looking here, and, yeah I think this is it. That’s what those men were doing. It’s called having sex I guess.” Sabo scans the page.

“And people do that for… what?” Ace’s brows draw together, and Sabo shrugs. 

“Dunno, guess it’s fun.” He says. “Oh, this one sounds interesting. ‘Masturbating Smarter.’ Huh, wonder what that is.”

“Read it to me.” Ace says. 

“Fine, fine. ‘The simplest way to masturbate is to grip your penis with your dominant hand, your fingers around the base and your thumb at the tip and begin moving your hand up and down. Everyone learns from this method, but consider adding creativity to your routine. Lubricant of any form, even simple saliva, can step up the game. Additionally, men have erogenous zones much like women do-’” 

“Wait, wait, hold on. So people… what?” Ace frowns. 

“That’s just what the book says, I don’t really get it either.” Sabo shrugs again and flips the page again. And again. And again. 

“It feels weird to look at these.” Sabo breaks the silence, but Ace doesn’t respond. Subconsciously, they both figure enough from the columns and pictures to trail their hands down to their crotches and rub at the area, testing the waters. Already from the material, they both find themselves caressing something hard jutting from their shorts. 

“Wh- what’s this?” Sabo blinks, and looks over to Ace, who shares his confusion. 

“I don’t know… Is it like that thing you read? What did it say to do?” Ace wonders aloud, though he’s already shimmying his shorts down his thighs without a second thought. Sabo’s eyes widen in surprise, staring at Ace’s unabashed reveal. He’s seen him naked, sure, but… This is different. It makes Sabo feel funny. Ace’s… thing… is longer and sticking straight up in the air proudly. Ace grabs it awkwardly and starts pulling at it, his eyes widening with the sensation. 

“Ah-! Sabo you’ve got to try this!” He looks up, genuine shock in his features. Sabo sits for a moment and blinks before pulling his own shorts down lower, finding himself in much the same situation. 

They stroke themselves until they grow bored with it, and they tuck the book away before going off to catch dinner, their little afternoon affair far from their minds. Every so often they resume the task of… whatever it was the book called it… be it together or separately, but they never think it important enough to involve Luffy. They look through the book together to see if they can learn anything new every so often, too. There’s nothing very important aside from sex, which they’ve since learned the existence of. But they do find one thing interesting one day.

“Hey, it says here that sometimes women will suck on it and that’s supposed to make it feel a lot better than just doing it yourself.” Sabo says, reading a new page in the book. The sky is overcast today, and Luffy’s still napping after a big lunch of bear meat. 

“Oh, gross, really?” Ace grimaces, imagining having to put his mouth on one of those. Sure it would feel good, but you pee from there! 

“Yeah, I know it.” Sabo agrees. They’re both silent for a few moments, thinking the same thing. 

“Hey, Ace-” 

“Forget it Sabo, I’m not putting your thing in my mouth.” Ace shakes his head. 

“Well I’m not putting yours in my mouth either!” Sabo huffs. Before Ace can respond, they hear leaves crunching beneath the tree. 

“Hey Ace! Sabo! You up there?!” Luffy’s voice calls, finding his brothers at their favored tree by the hideout. 

“Yeah, come on up!” Sabo calls, cupping his hands over his mouth. Luffy climbs up without further hesitation, struggling to pull his small body over the much larger branch. Ace looks at Sabo, and then to Luffy, and grins. 

“Oh, hey Luffy.” He says, and Sabo doesn’t like the tone in his voice. 

“What are you guys doing up here, pirate stuff?” Luffy asks, rocking back on the branch with his palms flat against the wood. If he notices the book with the naked woman on the cover, he doesn’t pay any attention to it. 

“Something like that.” Ace pauses. “Say, Lu, have you ever heard of sex?” He uses the nickname that Luffy loves, and so the younger boy lights up for a moment before cocking his head to the side. 

“Hm, maybe? It sounds kinda familiar but I’m not sure. Is it a kind of food?” 

“Nope, nothing like that.” Ace laughs, and Sabo places a hand on his shoulder in warning. “But, hey Lu, you’re our brother, right? You’d do anything for us?” 

“Uhuh! I love Ace and Sabo!” Luffy jumps up, his eyes shining. 

“So if we asked you to do something you might not wanna, would you do it?” Ace continues with caution. 

“Anything at all as long as Ace is happy!” 

“Ace, I don’t really know if this is a good idea.” Sabo says from behind Ace quietly, drawing him away from his thoughts. His resolve falters for a moment, but what’s so bad about it? He glances to the book and waves a hand at Sabo. 

“It’ll be fine, he’s our brother.” Ace says. Without saying anything else, he begins palming at the front of his shorts for friction, unsure of how else to get off. Before long, he yanks his shorts down and Luffy’s eyes widen. 

“Wo-ah Ace! How did you get so big?!” 

“Put your mouth on it.” Ace commands, still rubbing himself.

“You want me to put your dick in my mouth?!” Luffy’s brows furrow. He doesn’t really get why, it’s not even food! Why would anyone put that in their mouth?

“My… what?” Ace asks, confused by Luffy’s name for it.

“I dunno, that’s what I heard Shanks’ crew call it. Anyways, why do you want me to do that?” 

“It’s supposed to make me feel good.” 

“Oh, okay then.” Luffy nods, and Sabo blanches from aside with how easy it was to convince him. Luffy crawls over to Ace and sits on his haunches on the wide bough if the tree, not even hesitant as he dives down to take Ace’s length in his throat. It’s not nearly as big as the men in the book, but it feels big in Luffy’s small mouth. He’s not quite sure what to do with it now that he has it, his tongue and teeth feeling much too big and too awkward in his mouth. He looks up at Ace. 

“Okay, now… now you suck, I think.” 

Luffy nods and begins to follow the instruction, but he doesn’t get very far before Ace breathes in sharply and yanks him off. 

“Teeth! Careful! Here, stretch your mouth wider, like this.” Ace sticks his fingers in Luffy’s mouth pries his jaw open wider, pulling at his lips. Luffy nods before going back down, slower and more deliberate this time. 

“Here, let me read from the book and tell you what to do, Luffy.” Sabo says from aside, his voice hesitant. Just watching them, he’s already hard. He grabs the book with shaking hands and flips to the page labeled ‘Oral Tips for Him and Her.’ “Lets see here… uhh, you ‘flatten your tongue and hollow your cheeks when taking him all the way. You can use your hands where your mouth can’t reach, and be sure to use a lot of saliva to make it easier. Otherwise you can always bob your head up and down for the classic movement.’” He reads. Luffy nods and does what he’s told, beginning to move his head up and down. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do with his hands so he just puts them everywhere, feeling Ace all around where he thinks he might like it.

“Mmn-ah!” Ace shudders from all of the sensations. On instinct, his hips buck up into Luffy’s mouth and his fingers curl into his brother’s raven hair. He can’t get enough, he tries to urge Luffy to take more, but the words come out in broken attempts. His fingers clutch and he pushes Luffy’s head down. Luffy comes back up, coughing.

“Hey, careful!” He frowns. His throat feels all wrong and hoarse. 

“It’s not that bad.” Ace rolls his eyes. “Come on, don’t stop now!” The air on his crotch feels weird and cold and he misses the wet heat of Luffy’s mouth. 

“Have you ever sucked a dick that big?! I’m only seven!” Luffy pouts. 

“You’re made of rubber, you’ll be fine.” Ace crosses his arms, getting a little impatient with his brother.

“It still hurt!”

“I’m sorry, okay? Won’t do it again, I promise.”

“Okay, as long as you’re sorry.” Luffy gives a satisfied nod before going back down. Ace has to restrain himself from jerking up into the welcoming heat. Sabo, who’s long since tossed the book aside, watches them in awe as he pulls at his now freed erection. Luffy’s just doing exactly what Sabo told him to, but he still can’t believe what he’s seeing. Luffy works Ace so well, the normally stoic boy is absolutely falling apart beneath their brother’s ministrations. His face is flushed and his hips spasm, his fingers digging into the branch. 

Ace wishes this could go on forever, but something’s changing. His body feels more worn out by the second, and a strange pressure builds. This has never happened before and he has no idea what even is happening, but… he’s pretty sure he’s going to piss all over Luffy if he doesn’t stop soon. 

“Okay, okay! You can stop now!” Ace throws his hands up, his voice frantic. Luffy doesn’t really understand why, since those noises Ace is making seem like he’s pretty happy despite his words. Maybe he’s being considerate and telling Luffy to stop so he can rest his mouth? Luffy’s heart swells, deciding to go on just a little longer for his big brother. It must feel good for Ace, so he can handle a little more!

Ace’s hands flutter to Luffy’s head again with the intent to pull him off, but it just feels so _good_ he can’t. He slumps against Luffy and screws his eyes shut, giving him one last faint warning. 

“Luffy, if you don’t stop I’m… ahah! Lu-uffy!” And with a single drawn moan, all of the pressure released in a throbbing wave of pleasure, Ace’s body doubling over with the force of it. His blood feels slow and thick, still spasming in the aftermath. Luffy jerks back coughing, something spattering his face and all inside his mouth. Ace falls back on the tree branch panting, his cheeks flushed cherry red. Luffy sits back and tries to wipe the stuff from his tongue, it feels like a weird waxy coating and he doesn’t like that very much. 

“You okay Ace?” Luffy asks, bending over his brother. Ace gives a weak thumbs up, so Luffy smiles and then looks to Sabo, who seems in a weird trance still with his hand down his unzipped pants. Luffy isn’t sure what happened, but Ace seems happy so he’s happy, even if his throat feels really weird and wrong now. He crawls over to Sabo, assuming that he has to do the same to him now. Hesitantly, Sabo pulls his hands away and watches Luffy, whose mouth is covered in cum and saliva, mesmerized. Luffy takes a deep breath before taking his other brother in fully, flattening his slick tongue and bobbing his head just like he did with Ace. Sabo gasps, his body tensing. 

It isn’t very long before Sabo finishes too, this time without the mess of that waxy stuff. His body convulses all the same and he collapses against the base of the tree, huffing. Luffy sits back and wipes his mouth with his sleeve, looking to his tired brothers. The noises they were making made him feel weird, but he doesn’t really know what to do about that. Ace sits up, his eyes lidded. 

“Come here, Luffy.” He says. Luffy does as he’s told and goes back to Ace, wondering if he has to do that again already. “Sit down.” He says, patting the space on the branch between his legs. Luffy sets himself in front of Ace, his back against his big brother’s chest.

“You made us feel good so I’m going to make you feel good too. That okay?” Ace says, sounding a little out of breath. Luffy nods, hesitant. Ace’s fingers hook around the loops of Luffy’s shorts and drag them down, urging Luffy to lift is hips and shimmy them off. 

“What now?” He asks. 

“Well, this is how you touch yourself and make yourself feel good. I’m going to do it for you, to show you how.” Ace says simply, flattening his palms over his brother’s bare, rubbery thighs. He brushes his fingers over Luffy’s crotch, already hard. 

“That feels weird.” Luffy whines, though despite himself he presses Ace’s hands harder against himself. 

“Good though, right?” Ace says with a grin, and Luffy nods. “Here, let me take care of you.” Ace grabs Luffy with one hand and begins to stroke him slowly, smoothing over the tip with his thumb like he’s learned to do with himself. They’re already a mess of sweat, saliva, and everything else, so he throws caution to the wind and spits in his other palm, trading off hands. They can bathe later. 

“Hnn-! A-ace…” Luffy lets out a drawn moan and bucks up into Ace’s hands, his chest rising and falling heavily. “It’s too much Ace, too much, I-!” 

“Just let it happen, Lu, just let me take care of you.” Ace says again, his voice low and soothing against the shell of Luffy’s ear. Luffy shudders, and Ace presses soft kisses against the back of his neck, trailing down onto his shoulders. He rests his head on Luffy’s shoulder as he strokes him to completion, gripping his side with on hand to keep him still. 

“Ahh-Ace…!” Luffy mewls, throwing his head back next to Ace in a silent, open mouthed moan as he finishes. Ace’s hands slow, thankful for the lack of mess with Luffy. They slump against each other and stay like that for a while, panting in the afterglow of the afternoon. They bath and wash their clothes in the river and play pirates like they always do. Nothing’s changed, but something is different. 

They do it again a few times afterwards before Ace tells Sabo that maybe they should stop involving Luffy, and he agrees. Luffy doesn’t question it, nor does he question when Ace pulls him aside to kiss him all over and tell him he’s his and that he’s gonna make him feel good again. And not to tell Sabo. Luffy doesn’t really understand why Ace won’t share, but it’s nice, and he feels more loved by Ace, even if that look in his eye is scary. So he won’t complain. 

Ace always teaches Luffy new things. And when Sabo is gone, their only solace is in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm. I have no words for this. I had a concept and then followed through with it.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed if you got this far! Feel free to leave feedback, it's very appreciated! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!


End file.
